Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Cars
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Cars is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Cars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic talking vehicles, the last race of the Piston Cup championship ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, frequent runner-up Chick Hicks and brash rookie Lightning McQueen. The tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later in California. Lightning is desperate to win the race, since it would not only make him the first rookie to win the Piston Cup, but also allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a bumper ointment company, and allow him to take The King's place on the prestigious and lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to start practice in California as soon as possible, he pushes his big rig, Mack to travel all night long. While Lightning is sleeping, Mack drifts off, and is startled by a gang of four reckless street racers, causing Lightning to fall out the back of the trailer and onto the road. Lightning wakes in the middle of traffic and speeds off the highway in search of Mack, but instead ends up lost in the run-down desert town of Radiator Springs where he inadvertently ruins the pavement of its main road by accident. After being arrested, impounded overnight and guarded by a rusty yet friendly tow truck named Mater, Lightning is ordered by the town judge Doc Hudson to leave town immediately. However, the local lawyer Sally Carrera, requests that Lightning should instead be given community service to repave the road, to which Doc reluctantly agrees. Lightning tries to repave the road as quickly as possible but does so shoddily, and is forced to repave the road again. During this time, he befriends several of the town's residents and learns that 40 years ago, Radiator Springs was a popular stop along the old U.S. Route 66, but it was bypassed with the construction of Interstate 40 and mostly forgotten. Lightning also discovers that Doc is the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet", a three-time Piston Cup winner whose racing career ended with an accident in 1954 after which he was quickly forgotten by the sport. Lightning finishes repaving the road, reinvigorating the town's residents, and spends an extra day in Radiator Springs with his new friends, when Mack and the media suddenly descend on the town, having been tipped off to Lightning's location. Lightning reluctantly leaves to get to California in time for the race while Sally chastises Doc upon discovering that he was responsible for tipping off the media. At the Los Angeles International Speedway, Lightning races distractedly as he misses Sally and his other new friends, and he soon falls into last place. He is then surprised to discover that Doc, who is decked out in his old racing colors, has taken over as his crew chief, and several other cars from Radiator Springs are helping in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, Lightning quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps. But at the last minute Chick, refusing to lose to The King again, side swipes The King and sends him into a dangerous crash. Recalling Doc's fate, Lightning stops just short of the finish line, which allows Chick to win, and drives back to push The King over the finish line. The crowd and media condemn Chick' victory but are impressed with Lightning's sportsmanship. Though offered the Dinoco sponsorship, Lightning declines and insists on staying with Rust-eze out of loyalty for their past support. Back at Radiator Springs, Lightning returns to reunite with Sally and announces that he will be setting up his racing headquarters there, putting Radiator Springs back on the map. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *''Frozen'', Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Kim Possible, The Legend of Tarzan, Disney's Doug, Doug's 1st Movie, and Cars were all made by Disney. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Cars 2. Scenes *Opening sequence/The Dinoco 400 *Victory Lane/Rust-eze *"Life is a Highway"/Lost/Into town/Where's McQueen? *The Impound/Traffic Court/Bessie *Customers!/Doc's challenge/A new road/Turn right to go left *Back to work/Tractor tipping/Backwards driving/Goodnight *The next morning/Doc's Piston Cups/Breakfast at Flo's *Drive with Sally/Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Stampede/Doc races/Doc's past *They're gone/Some new customers/Cruisin'/McQueen is found *California Race *Back on the map/Epilogue/End Credits Soundtrack #Real Gone - Sheryl Crow #Life is a Highway - Rascal Flatts #Our Town - James Taylor #Route 66 - Chuck Berry (First end credits song) #Find Yourself - Brad Paisley (Second end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pixar crossovers Category:Racing films Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Cars trilogy Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series